finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Play Arts Action Figures
The Final Fantasy Play Arts action figures are a series of poseable figurines designed around a Final Fantasy character. Their likeness is intended to match the character's design in their original game. They usually stand at an average of 7 to 9 inches depending on the character. Some characters come with props such as weapons or vehicles as well as additional hands, feet, and heads in order to better customize the figurine into a pose of the buyer's choosing. Each figurine comes with an average of 20 articulation points. In 2009, the Final Fantasy Play Arts ''-Kai-'' label was introduced, possessing improved articulation, more accessories, slightly larger sizes, and higher prices than regular Final Fantasy Play Arts action figures. In 2014, the Final Fantasy Variant Play Arts -Kai-''' label was introduced, with designs of characters reimagined by various Square Enix artists. Play Arts ''Final Fantasy VII ;Volume 1: Initial release date: December 2007 (Japan) *Cloud Strife - includes three extra hands, Buster Sword, sword peg, and display stand. *Tifa Lockhart - includes extra pair of open hands, and display stand. *Aerith Gainsborough - includes Staff, extra pair of open hands, and display stand. The design of the Buster Sword is that from the original artwork rather than the updated design from the ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. ;Deluxe Set: *Cloud Strife with Hardy-Daytona - includes three extra hands, Buster Sword, sword peg, and display stand. ;Volume 2: Initial release date: June 2008 (Japan) *Yuffie Kisaragi - includes shuriken, extra pair of hands, and display stand. *Vincent Valentine - includes pistol, extra hand, and display stand. *Sephiroth - includes Masamune, extra pair of hands, and display stand. *Red XIII and Cait Sith - includes extra hand equipped with Megaphone for Cait Sith. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ;Volume 1: Initial release date: August 2005 (Japan) *Tifa Lockhart - includes extra pair of bare hands, and display stand. *Vincent Valentine - includes Cerberus gun, extra hand, and display stand. *Sephiroth - includes two pairs of extra hands, Masamune, and display stand. *Cloud Strife - same headsculpt as the U.S. Cloud and Fenrir, includes extra hand, Fusion Swords (completed), and display stand. ;Deluxe Sets: *Cloud Strife with Fenrir (Advent Pieces Exclusive) - includes extra hand equipped with First Tsurugi (incomplete form), and display stand. *Cloud Strife with Fenrir (U.S. Version) - improved headsculpt, includes extra hand, First Tsurugi (completed form), and display stand. ;Advent Pieces Cloud Strife Extra Parts: Shortly after the U.S. release of ''Advent Children Play Arts Volume 1, extra parts were released in Japan for those who purchased the exclusive Cloud and Fenrir included in the Advent Pieces set. Included in the set were: an extra head (with the U.S. version's superior sculpt), Fusion Sword (U.S. version), and an extra right hand to hold the sword. ;Volume 2: Initial release date: October 2007 (Japan) *Yuffie Kisaragi - includes extra pair of open hands, shuriken, and display stand. *Reno - includes extra pair of hands, Rod, and display stand. *Kadaj - includes Souba, three extra hands, and display stand. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ;Volume 1: Initial release date: January 2009 (Japan) *Zack Fair (SOLDIER First-Class) - includes Buster Sword, extra hand, and display stand. *Cloud Strife (Shinra infantryman outfit) - includes extra head (with helmet), rifle, tonfa, extra hands, and display stand. *Aerith Gainsborough (sleeveless white shirt and blue gradient skirt) - includes flower basket, and extra hands. Final Fantasy VIII Initial release date: April 2006 (Japan) *Squall Leonhart - includes Revolver gunblade, extra hands, and display stand. *Rinoa Heartilly - includes extra hands, and display stand (no weapon). *Selphie Tilmitt - includes extra hands, Flail, and display stand. Final Fantasy IX Initial release date: August 2009 (Japan) *Zidane Tribal - includes Mage Masher, Orichalcon, extra hands, and display stand. *Garnet Til Alexandros XVII - includes Rod, extra hands, and display stand. *Vivi Ornitier - includes Mage Staff, extra hands, and display stand. Final Fantasy X Initial release date: June 2006 (Japan) *Tidus - includes Brotherhood, extra hands, and display stand. *Yuna (Summoner outfit) - includes staff, extra hands, and display stand. *Auron - includes extra bare left arm, dangling sleeve, katana, and display stand. Final Fantasy X-2 Initial Release date: May 2003 (Japan) *Yuna (Gunner Dressphere) - includes extra pair of hands, hands equipped with pistols, and display stand. *Rikku (Thief Dressphere) - includes extra pair of hands, hands equipped with daggers, and display stand. *Paine (Warrior Dressphere) - includes extra left hand, right hand equipped with a sword, and display stand. Final Fantasy XII Initial release date: February 2007 (Japan) *Vaan - includes extra pair of open hands, Sword of Kings, and display stand. *Ashe - includes extra pair of open hands, Treaty-Blade, and display stand. *Balthier - includes extra pair of open hands, Betelgeuse gun, and display stand. *Judge Magister Gabranth - includes extra pair of open hands, Chaos Blade and Highway Star (can be combined into one), and display stand. Other Series featuring FF Characters Kingdom Hearts Volume 2'' Initial release date: April 2009 *Cloud Strife (Olympus Coliseum outfit) - includes a bandaged Buster Sword, extra right hand and display stand. *Sephiroth (Olympus Coliseum outfit) - includes Masamune, extra left hand and display stand. Play Arts Arms In response to an overwhelming demand from fans, a supplemental set of weapons for the Play Arts action figures were created. ''Final Fantasy VII *Hard Edge - for Cloud Strife. *Fairy Tale - for Aerith Gainsborough. *Dragon Claw - for Tifa Lockhart. *Conformer - for Yuffie Kisaragi. *Death Penalty - for Vincent Valentine. Final Fantasy VIII'' and Final Fantasy X Set *Lion Heart - for Squall Leonhart. *Strange Vision - for Selphie Tilmitt. *Caladbolg - for Tidus. *Nirvana - for Yuna. *Masamune - for Auron. ''Final Fantasy XII *Fomalhaut - for Balthier *Crystal Shield - for any character. *Golden Axe - for any character. *Deathbringer - for any character. *Demon Shield - for any character. Play Arts -Kai- Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core Initial release date: End of May 2018 * Zack Fair - includes display stand and interchangeable hand parts. Initital release date: November 2018 * Aerith Gainsborough - With interchangeable face parts & display stand, you can recreate various scenes. ''Final Fantasy VII Remake Initial release date: April 2017 *Cloud Strife - includes Buster Sword, extra hands and display stand. *Barret Wallace - includes extra hand and display stand. Cloud2-Play-Arts-Kai-FFVIIR.jpg|Cloud Strife Barret2-Play-Arts-Kai-FFVIIR.jpg|Barret Wallace ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' ;Volume 1: Initial release date: October 2013 *Rufus Shinra - includes alternate head/chest, shotgun, Jenova Box, extra hand and display stand. *Vincent Valentine - includes Cerberus, extra hand and display stand. *Yuffie Kisaragi - includes Shuriken, one pair of extra hands, one pair of hands holding Materia, and a display stand. FF7 AC Rufus Play Arts Kai.jpg|Rufus Shinra FF7 AC Vincent Play Arts Kai.jpg|Vincent Valentine FF7 AC Yuffie Play Arts Kai.jpg|Yuffie Kisaragi ;Volume 2: Initial Release Date: April 2015 *Cloud Strife - includes Fusion Swords, extra hands, alternate arm and display stand. *Tifa Lockhart - includes extra hands, alternate head and display stand. *Barret Wallace - includes extra hands, Gattling Gun and display stand. *Red XIII - includes poseable limbs, moveable eyes, independently articulated jaw. FF_7_AC_Cloud_Play_Arts_Kai.jpg|Cloud Strife FF_7_AC_Tifa_Play_Arts_Kai.jpg|Tifa Lockhart FF_7_AC_Barret_Play_Arts_Kai.jpg|Barret Wallace FF_7_AC_Red_XIII_Play_Arts_Kai.jpg|Red XIII ;Volume 3: Initial Release Date: February 2017 *Sephiroth - includes extra hands, Masamune Sword, black wing and display stand. File:FFVIIAC-Play-Arts-Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth '''Volume 4 Inital release date: November 2018 * Cloud Strife & Fenrir - Cloud includes extra hands, arm, 7 swords and display stand. Fenrir includes sword storage parts, headlight and backlight light up. ''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster Initial release date: January 2014 (Japan) *Yuna - includes extra hands, face part and display stand. *Tidus - includes Brotherhood, Blitz Ball, extra hands, face part and display stand. Yuna-FFXHD-PlayArts.JPG|Yuna Tidus-FFXHD-PlayArts.JPG|Tidus Final Fantasy XII Initial release date: October 2016 (JP), February 2017 (NA) Released to commemorate the HD remaster, Final Fantasy XII The Zodiac Age. *Balthier - includes Betelgeuse gun, extra hands, and display stand. *Judge Magister Gabranth - includes Chaos Blade and Highway Star (can be combined into one), extra hands, and display stand. *Fran - includes bow and arrow, extra hands, and display stand. Balthier-Play-Arts-FFXII.png|Balthier Gabranth-Play-Arts-FFXII.png|Gabranth Fran-2016-PlayArts.jpg|Fran Final Fantasy XIII ;Volume 1: Initial release date: December 2009 (Japan) *Lightning - includes two Blaze Edge gunblades (one sword form and one rifle form), extra pair of hands, and display stand. *Snow Villiers - includes extra pair of hands, and display stand. *Oerba Dia Vanille - includes two Bind Rods (normal and concealed form), extra pair of hands, and display stand. ;Volume 2: Initial release date: April 2010 (Japan) *Oerba Yun Fang - includes Blade Lance, and extra right hand. *Sazh Katzroy - includes Vega handguns, and extra pair of hands. *Hope Estheim - includes Air Wing, and extra right hand. ;Deluxe Sets: *Shiva - features Stiria and Nix that transform into Shiva Bike in Gestalt Mode. Includes two display stands. *Odin - includes two swords and shield. Transforms into steed in Gestalt Mode. ;Volume 3 (tentative): Initial release date: October 2010 (Japan) *Serah Farron - revealed in New York Toy Fair 2010, includes extra pair of hands (no weapons). Final Fantasy XIII-2 ;Volume 1 Initial release date: late December 2011 (US and Japan) *Lightning - revealed in San Diego Comic-Con 2011, includes gunblade, shield, an extra pair of hands and display stand. *Serah Farron- revealed in San Diego Comic-Con 2011, includes Starseeker (one bow form and one sword form), an extra pair of hands and display stand. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ;Volume 1 :Initial Release Date: December 2013 (US and Japan) :Sold with ''Final Fantasy XIII -Lightning Ultimate Box- on November 21, 2013 (Japan) *Lightning - includes the Crimson Blitz, Twilight Lotus, an extra pair of hands, and display stand. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) ;Volume 1 Initial release date: July 2011 (JP), August 2011 (NA) *Cloud Strife - includes Buster Sword and extra hands. *Squall Leonhart - includes Gunblade and extra hands. *Gabranth - includes Chaos Blade, Highway Star, and extra hands Initial release date: December 2016 (JP), February 2017 (NA) *Squall Leonhart - includes Gunblade, extra hands, and display stand. ''Final Fantasy XV Initial release date: September 2016 *Noctis Lucis Caelum - includes his Engine Blade, Sword of the Father, and an extra pair of hands and display stand. The Ultimate Collector's Edition doesn't include Sword of the Father, but it has a Spear weapon instead. *Gladiolus Amicitia - includes extra hands and display stand. *Ignis Scientia - includes pair of daggers, extra hands and display stand. *Prompto Argentum - includes extra hands and display stand. *Cindy Aurum - includes toolbox, 2 wrenches, extra hands and display stand. *Lunafreya Nox Fleuret - includes the Trident of the Oracle, extra pairs of hands and display stand. Noctis-Play-Arts-FFXV.jpg|Noctis Lucis Caelum Gladiolus-Play-Arts.jpg|Gladiolus Amicitia Ignis-Play-Arts.jpg|Ignis Scientia Prompto-Play-Arts.jpg|Prompto Argentum Cindy-Aurum-Play-Arts-Kai-FFXV.png|Cindy Aurum Lunafreya-Play-Arts-FFXV.png|Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV'' Initial release date: July 2017 *Nyx Ulric - includes pair of daggers, mask, extra hands and display stand. Variant Arts Initial release date: August 2014 *Bahamut - includes display stand. *Dragoon - includes extra hands, Spear, Rapier and display stand. ** A limited edition alternate color version was also released. *Hero of Light - includes extra hands, Cloth cape with wire, Attack effect parts and display stand. External links *Square Enix Official Japanese Store (with release dates and MSRP) *Square Enix Official Online Merchandising Division *Square Enix Official Online Store *Final Fantasy Merchandise Message Board Play Arts